


Episode Twenty-five

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [25]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Dialogue-Only, Embedded Images, Family Drama, Follow up fluff, Gay Male Character, Homophobic microaggressions, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: This is an ongoing romance series.You can see extra content at glammoose.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**A bit under a year has passed since Episode Twenty-four. It’s now spring of the next year.**

* * *

 

 **Mark:** Hey.

 **Colin:** Good morning. Something’s wrong, you have that look.

 **Mark:** Oh. Yeah, my mom texted, my brother’s birthday is Wednesday, and they want me there.

 **Colin:** Oh, that sounds fun. What’s the cake flavor, arsenic? God, I hope so.

**Mark laughed:** You’re not the baker, are you? Then no. Look, the bad news is they think it’s time to meet you. I can… figure something out if you don’t want to.

 **Colin:** Would it better for you if I did? Whether I want to or not? Neither of us want to, that’s not really the decision that needs to be made, right? And just me? Or is Forrest invited too? Gabe?

 **Mark:** I mean, they’ll probably be pissed at me if you don’t, but I can handle that. I’d like your company. They just invited you this time. A couple of their friends from work at going to be there.

 **Colin:** Okay?

 **Mark sighed:** They said their friends won’t understand like they do.

**Colin laughed:** Wow. Because they’re so understanding! Unlike everyone else!

 **Mark:** Yeah, I know. It’s bullshit.

 **Colin:** Why me of the three of us though? Aren’t I like, the least agreeable?

 **Mark laughed:** True, but I’ve been with you the longest, and I live with you. I haven’t told them Forrest is moving in. I assume that’s why anyway. I don’t actually know though, they’re hard to read.

 **Colin kissed him:** Well, alright. I can suffer with you. I’ll try to behave.

**Mark:** Oh, please don’t behave too much. That’s what keeps me sane.

 **Colin laughed:** Okay, I mean I’ll try not to make things worse but I won’t hold back my thinly veiled insults and commentary.

 **Mark:** Got it. Good idea, boss. Hey, you want to fuck? That’d be good stress relief.

 **Colin:** I could use some dick, yeah.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Colin:** So, what do you think of this outfit?

**Mark:** What they think isn’t what I think.

**Colin:** Oh, no. I should have been more specific. This isn’t about you and me. I want to wear something that’s still me but isn’t going to set your parents or brothers off. None of this is about you other than wanting to make this the least hurtful for both of us. I love you.

**Mark:** I love you too. Sorry, I’m just really tense. I think it’s good. It doesn’t look at all unlike something you’d wear normally, but is probably masculine enough that they won’t make a huge deal of it. Not directly anyway, but you’d have to dress very unlike yourself for that and then they’ll find something else anyway.

**Colin:** Good, okay, that’s what I wanted to know. Are you ready? If we’re going, we need to go.

**Mark:** Ready as I’ll ever be, boss.

**Colin:** I’ll be there with you.

* * *

 

**Lynne:** Mark, you’re finally here. Go grab the pitcher from the kitchen.

* * *

 

**Colin:** That was such a nice first hello. And we got here on time?

**Mark:** There are two pitchers…

**Colin laughed:** Oooh, this is like full on medieval here. A riddle! If we don’t succeed, they’ll eat our bones.

**Mark:** More likely they’ll tell me I suck at everything I do.

**Colin:** They do that in front of me, and _I’ll_ eat their bones instead. Put them in my cauldron at home and make a nice soup. How’s that?

**Mark laughed:** Might be a little bit extreme. Well, I’ll try that one. Hopefully I don’t have to find out if you’re true to your word.

* * *

 

**William:** This is Mark, my son. This is Colin, Mark’s… friend.

**Donna:** Oh.

**Mark:**  Hi. Yeah… Colin and I have been together for almost a couple years now. We live together in Forgotten Hollow.

**Donna:** Oh _wow_! That’s awhile, isn’t it? That’s really something.

**Colin:** Gosh, yeah, you know, it really is! Not that we're married, but my mother used to say, “Get married, dear, then you’ll feel like you’ve been alive _forever_. It’s really life extending!” I guess it doesn’t matter now either way, right?

**Donna laughed:** Oh, sweetie, isn’t that the truth! I like your mother.

* * *

 

**Mark:** Kaylyn said that shit about forever? Your mom?

**Colin laughed:** Fuck, no. My mom would never say something like that. My biological mother said almost exactly that once when I was like eight. We were at some golf event with my father and grandparents. It was so well received, I could hear laughing in the distance even. Donna seemed to like it too. I thought it was sick. What a miserable existence that must be to feel like that about your lover and stay there… and to think that’s normal.

**Mark:** Oh. Good. I mean, that’s awful but good that it wasn’t your mom that said it. I better find my brother.

**Colin:** Okay. I’ll go with you.

* * *

 

**Matthew:** Oh, hi. You must be Colin. I’m Matt. Sorry if things are getting a little tense in there.

**Colin:** Hello.

**Mark:** Hey, happy birthday. Twenty five is a big one.

**Matthew:** Oh, thank you! Glad you made it, I didn’t think you were going to come. Not that I don’t understand why you didn’t come to Mike’s. Not that he didn’t rage about it.

**Mark:** As if he wanted me there. No one told me about a party anyway. Whatever, did you get anything nice for your birthday?

**Matthew:** Yeah, my girlfriend. I mean, like, we made it official.

**Mark laughed:** Alright, that’s cool. Congrats. What’s her name? I haven’t met her, I assume.

**Matthew:** No, you haven’t. Her name is Sara. I think I hear mom yelling for you again. She’s been going off about something all day.

* * *

 

**Mark:** Where did mom go? Wasn’t she just yelling for me?

**Mike:** She gave up when your slow ass took forever. I’m sure that works well when there’s a fucking fire or whatever.

**Colin:** We could test it. I have a lighter and that shirt looks especially flammable.

**Mike:** I’m kind of wearing it right now, dumbass.

**Mark snorted:** C’mon Colin, let’s go find my parents.

* * *

 

**Mark:** Well thank god, I’ve been relieved of having to be here. I guess they’re going to some movie now. They told me to lock up.

**Colin:** For thinking you suck, they certainly trust you to do a lot shit. Did Mike _really_ think I wanted him to take his shirt off so I could light it on fire? He’s really not my type.

**Mark laughed:** I thought the threat was clear enough, but I’m not my brother. Kind of glad he didn’t get it though. C’mon, let’s get the fuck out of here and go home.

**Colin:** Hell yeah. We could get our favorite chicken wings on the way back. I wasn’t brave enough to eat the food here. Then I think I’ll open some of the good wine, and we can take a hot bubble bath together. Light some candles and incense. Maybe taunt the bathroom ghost a little.

**Mark laughed:** Sounds great. Isn’t all your wine good wine though?

**Colin:** Fair. The extra good wine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Colin:** Aaahhh, the bath was good. Glad the candle fell off the shelf, or I would worry that Madam Baker doesn’t love us anymore.

**Mark laughed:** Love us? She wants us to stop using her fucking bathroom. Did you find out how she died? Was it in the bathroom?

**Colin:** Haven’t found out yet. I’m convinced she keeps hiding my fucking eyebrow brush upstairs too though. Unless that’s you trying to tell me you don’t like my darkened eyebrows.

**Mark laughed:** Aw, c’mon, does that sound like something I’d ever do?

**Colin:** No, that’s why I’m blaming the ghost.

**Mark:** I’d guess it’s actually Smore. I caught her running off with one of your makeup brushes a few days ago. She was doing the little kicky thing with it. I washed it for you and put it back. You need to keep your brushes locked up, I think.

**Colin laughed:** That little shit. I love her. Oh! I got you a present in case today sucked. Which I knew it would.

**Mark:** What did you get me?

**Colin:** Come upstairs with me, and I’ll show you.

* * *

 

**Colin:** Remember when we were getting some of my jewelry cleaned? You saw another one of that ring I have and joked that you should get a matching one? But you didn’t seem like you were actually joking, and I saw you check the price on it. Well, I got it for you. It’s sized for your middle finger, like mine is, which I thought would also be funny. We can have our little matching rings when we flip your family off. Here, I’ll even put it on you.

**Mark:** You’re such a romantic.

**Colin:** Are you crying?

**Mark sniffed and laughed:** Maybe a little. It’s good crying, don’t worry.

**Colin:** Oh. Good. I wasn’t worried _at all_. I like making grown men cry. We better go to bed now, Forrest is _supposed_ to be here at like nine with his stuff. I’d guess that means ten, but we should be up anyway in case. I don’t know how organized he’ll be.

**Mark laughed:** My guess is not at all. Yeah, we better get sleep so we can help him. I’m happy he’s moving in with us.

**Colin:** Me too. We should send him a text and say that we hate him.

**Mark laughed:** Good idea, he’d love that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forrest:** Hey buddies. I have good news and bad news. The good news is, I’m here! And I have everything! Almost. The bad news is I have no fucking idea what happened to my mattress I had strapped to the car.

**Mark laughed:** How do you lose a fucking mattress, Forrest?

**Forrest:** Man, I’m so bad at tying knots. It’s why I’m not much of a switch. They’d all escape unsatisfied and there I’d be, sad and alone.

**Colin laughed:** Sure, that’s the only reason.

**Forrest:** Hey man, I had a joke I needed to make. Truth isn’t important.

**Mark:** Do you want to drive back and look for it, or?

**Forrest:** Nah. If I had to guess, I lost it near the beginning, and that’s a long drive. I’d probably fuck up traffic or die trying to get it. I’ll let the professionals deal with it.

**Colin:** You don’t need a twin mattress here with us anyway.

**Forrest:** It was old as fuck too. If I ever move out of here and need a new bed, it’ll force me to get a new one, right? Well, who’s ready to beef up some arms and haul some boxes?! With the three of us it won’t take long. You guys PUMPED?!

**Colin:** It’s too fucking hot out here to be pumped.

**Forrest:** Okay, ARE YOU READY TO SUFFER FOR ME?! I’ll really make it hurt! It’ll be the longest twenty minutes outdoors of your LIFE!

**Colin laughed:** Alright, that’s better!

* * *

 

**Colin:** That wasn’t too bad. You didn’t make me suffer enough, Forrest. You lied to me.

**Forrest:** I told you I wasn’t much of a switch! Also, Mark carried most of it. That’s not my fault! Where did he go anyway? He’s been unloading stuff too almost before I can even set it down. He’s like a sweatier Superman.

**Colin laughed:** He took your bedroom stuff upstairs. How do you know how sweaty Superman is?

**Forrest:** He never looks very sweaty. I just assumed that was one of his superpowers. You’re wearing a suit that tight and running around and shit, you’re gonna get sweaty. I’ll admit that I haven’t really watched or read Superman though so I’m kinda talkin’ out my ass.

**Colin:** I don’t know either! I just thought maybe you were hiding some intense interest in Superman all this time.

**Mark:** What about Superman now?

**Forrest:** I was saying you’re _just_ like him.

**Colin:** He did say you’re sweatier though.

**Mark laughed:** Ouch, Forrest. You should see me after I peel myself out of my gear.

**Colin:** I keep waiting for a picture. You should sign up for one of those sexy firefighter calendars.

**Mark:** Oh god, I am not good looking enough for that.

**Forrest:** We all know that’s bullshit! We just need to turn a hose on you and shine you up.

**Mark:** Oh, now you’re saying I need a hose bath! Like a dog! I got it.

**Forrest:** Is he always like this?

**Colin:** Pretty much.

**Forrest:** Good, good, I like that. Hey, you know what’d be great? Food! Let’s get food! Then I can start my laundry and unpack more. I was gonna wash it before packing it but, uh, that didn’t work out.

**Colin:** Good idea. I can start your laundry for you while you two pick food. We have stuff to wash too. I can’t say I’ll be as Supermanly about it though.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Day**

* * *

 

**Mark:** Is that the doorbell?

**Colin:** That or it’s my soul yelling out in pain.

**Mark laughed:** Alright, I’ll go get it. You want me to grab your medication too while I’m up?

**Colin:** Just bring me death. And my meds, yeah, I guess.

**Mark:** Sorry, we’re fresh out of death. I’ll be right back.

* * *

 

**Gabriel:** Hey! Oooh, no shirt. If now’s not a good time that’s no problem, but I was in the area and thought I’d stop by to say hi before I go back home.

**Mark:** Wow, hey! Haven’t seen you in a while!

**Gabriel:** I miss your hugs. I’m not intruding?

**Mark:** I’m just still in my pajamas, we weren’t in the middle of anything. Colin has a nasty headache though. I can ask?

**Gabriel:** Sure, just make sure he knows he can say no.

**Mark laughed:** Oh, don’t worry, he knows how to say no. I’ll make it extra clear anyway though.

* * *

 

**Mark:** It’s fine, he went upstairs to lie down. He sends his hello. You want to sit?

**Gabriel sat down:** I hope he feels better soon. How did Forrest’s move in go?

**Mark:** Really well! He’s out today getting some job applications around here.

**Gabriel:** Good! Sorry I’ve been kind of absent. Work’s been super busy, I’ve barely had time to even text you or go and have fun doing anything… and I’m doing that thing where I’m questioning if I went into the right career at all.

**Mark:** I understand that. Why do you feel that way?

**Gabriel:** I’m just tired all the fucking time and don’t really feel like I’m helping for all my effort. I’m getting burnt out, I guess.

**Mark:** It’s easy to do, you have a hard job.

**Gabriel:** What do you do to avoid it? I know being a firefighter isn’t exactly easy either.

**Mark laughed:** Uuuh, well. I don’t know. I just… try not to think about… stuff. I’m probably not a shining example.

**Gabriel laughed:** Alright, yeah, good point. I think I at least need a vacation. Maybe go somewhere else. Go to a nice, small clinic.

**Mark:** That’s not a bad idea. You’d still be helping people.  And they’re way less likely to die on you.

**Gabriel laughed:** Yeah. That’s one benefit. I’m kind of tired of the death to be honest. Like, can Death chill for a bit? He’s probably mad about the aging thing so he’s sending other shit our way. Well, I don’t know. We’ll see what I do about it. Thanks for listening to me. It’s great to see you.

**Mark:** Yeah, you too. I miss you.

**Gabriel:** I miss you too. You need to send me more of those little videos and pictures you sent when we first met. I still have them all.

**Mark laughed:** Oh god. I’m so embarrassing. I don’t know how to be cool.

**Gabriel:** No, it’s not embarrassing at all! Or shouldn’t be. It was really cute. I loved it. I liked the sexy ones too. How about I send you one myself when I get home? If you send me one first.

**Mark:** Oooh. What do you want in it?

**Gabriel:** Hmmm. Your ass. And whatever else you feel like adding. I choose what I send to you.

**Mark:** Yes sir. May I get help taking the picture? I’m not very flexible.

**Gabriel laughed:** You’re adorable. Yes, you may. I also don’t mind mirror pictures. I have to head out now. I love you. I look forward to seeing what you send me.

**Mark:** I love you too. I won’t disappoint you, I promise.

**Gabriel:** I know you won’t. You’re a good boy. We’ll plan a date too, okay? I’ll make time.

 


End file.
